Planet Sadala Home Of The Saiyans
by SupaSaiyanjinBrue
Summary: Bardock has no idea on how to reach the form he wished from shenron, but he trained and got stronger, but hes not a god yet. Destruction come before creation, great apes, planet sadala and planet metamor and more will be covered in this chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is fan based story, Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT & Dragon ball Super are All owned by Funimation,Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **This chapter explains what happened to a few races in universe 7 and how the Saiyans come into power in universe 7.**

* * *

It was barely an year since Bardock wished for godly ki, and he couldn't figure out how to get the form Shenron was speak about...

 **"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I TRANSFORM INTO A GOD, IT SEEMS LIKE MY HUNT FOR BALLS WAS IN VAIN!"** said Bardock to himself he was so angry to the point where he almost turned super Saiyan.

"The green dragon said something about not letting my Ki leak out while I transform, Should I do that?

"Here we go, AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" strange enough he transformed into his regular super Saiyan form.

 **"DAMN YOU DRAGON, WHY DIDN'T I ASK HOW TO TRANSFORM INTO A GOD?"**

* * *

 **Years later age 700...**

* * *

Bardock lived in Planet plant with its inhabitances before the Saiyans invade it.

He trained in his super Saiyan form and he had full control over the form, but what he didn't know was if he trained his base form without letting his ki leak he would gain godly or god like ki.

The Super Saiyan form bardock had was different than the regular form a Saiyan could achieve. The form was called "Super Saiyan beyond God", it was when you have god ki and transform into a super saiyan, without using the god ki the form has a multiplier that was told to be 100x the regular super saiyan form, and Bardocks mastery over the Super Saiyan Form, Increased it to around 200x the regular super Saiyan form.

He was the ultimate Guardian of planet plant and was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He never faced a truly strong opponent since he fought Chilled 26 years ago. Bardock was told by Berry that they are going to visit a planet full of good food, Bardock didn't bother to go with them, he just continued his training. A few months passed by and the people of planet plant were nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if they vanished.

After disappearance of the people of planet plant, universe 7 faced one of the harshest times in its history. The God of destruction was actively destroying planets, planet Metamor, Was the first to experience this, as the god of destruction as he didn't like their food.

Destruction and creation balance the universe so, it was natural for lord Beerus to destroy planet for no reason.

Planet Sadala the home of the Saiyans was being constantly attacked by the People of an unknown Alien race; they were the same as Chilled and Frieza. The Saiyans were very aggressive and they refused to join forces with anyone, they could make their own moons from their energy and they possessed power levels over 10,000. The people of Frieza's race couldn't take on multiple great apes at a time, so they allied with an alien race call the Tuffles, Planet Plant was their home, they were seriously developed and they were ahead of their time. Bardock never noticed any of space ships that constantly landed in the planet, he was too busy sleeping and training.

Planet Sadala was destroyed by the great apes and they had to inhabit a planet called planet plant were Bardock was training to harness his hidden power. The power levels of the new people of the planet were too high that Bardock sensed it the moment they landed.

"That's how we colonized this planet, great apes destroyed our home planet... that's why Frieza wanted us to work for him, he feared our powers, he needed it to rule over the universe. THAT BASTARD!" Said Bardock when he realized what happened to their home planet.

The Saiyan-Tuffle war took place from Age **720** to Age **730**.

With all their technology and advanced weapons they lost to the Saiyans.

The saiyans had conquered the planet and renamed it planet vegeta after their great ruler, King vegeta.

That explains how the Saiyans reached their place in the universe.

It not was long before Frieza had control over the race, and how the legend of the Blonde Super Saiyan that Frieza's Family feared became true.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed reading this story, As much as I enjoyed writing it! People comment your opinions and how can I improve my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is fan based story, Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT & Dragon ball Super are All owned by Funimation,Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **This chapter explains what happened to a few races in universe 7 and how the Saiyans come into power in universe 7.**

* * *

It was barely an year since Bardock wished for godly ki, and he couldn't figure out how to get the form Shenron was speak about...

 **"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I TRANSFORM INTO A GOD, IT SEEMS LIKE MY HUNT FOR BALLS WAS IN VAIN!"** said Bardock to himself he was so angry to the point where he almost turned super Saiyan.

"The green dragon said something about not letting my Ki leak out while I transform, Should I do that?

"Here we go, AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" strange enough he transformed into his regular super Saiyan form.

 **"DAMN YOU DRAGON, WHY DIDN'T I ASK HOW TO TRANSFORM INTO A GOD?"**

* * *

 **Years later age 700...**

* * *

Bardock lived in Planet plant with its inhabitances before the Saiyans invade it.

He trained in his super Saiyan form and he had full control over the form, but what he didn't know was if he trained his base form without letting his ki leak he would gain godly or god like ki.

The Super Saiyan form bardock had was different than the regular form a Saiyan could achieve. The form was called "Super Saiyan beyond God", it was when you have god ki and transform into a super saiyan, without using the god ki the form has a multiplier that was told to be 100x the regular super saiyan form, and Bardocks mastery over the Super Saiyan Form, Increased it to around 200x the regular super Saiyan form.

He was the ultimate Guardian of planet plant and was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He never faced a truly strong opponent since he fought Chilled 26 years ago. Bardock was told by Berry that they are going to visit a planet full of good food, Bardock didn't bother to go with them, he just continued his training. A few months passed by and the people of planet plant were nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if they vanished.

After disappearance of the people of planet plant, universe 7 faced one of the harshest times in its history. The God of destruction was actively destroying planets, planet Metamor, Was the first to experience this, as the god of destruction as he didn't like their food.

Destruction and creation balance the universe so, it was natural for lord Beerus to destroy planet for no reason.

Planet Sadala the home of the Saiyans was being constantly attacked by the People of an unknown Alien race; they were the same as Chilled and Frieza. The Saiyans were very aggressive and they refused to join forces with anyone, they could make their own moons from their energy and they possessed power levels over 10,000. The people of Frieza's race couldn't take on multiple great apes at a time, so they allied with an alien race call the Tuffles, Planet Plant was their home, they were seriously developed and they were ahead of their time. Bardock never noticed any of space ships that constantly landed in the planet, he was too busy sleeping and training.

Planet Sadala was destroyed by the great apes and they had to inhabit a planet called planet plant were Bardock was training to harness his hidden power. The power levels of the new people of the planet were too high that Bardock sensed it the moment they landed.

"That's how we colonized this planet, great apes destroyed our home planet... that's why Frieza wanted us to work for him, he feared our powers, he needed it to rule over the universe. THAT BASTARD!" Said Bardock when he realized what happened to their home planet.

The Saiyan-Tuffle war took place from Age **720** to Age **730**.

With all their technology and advanced weapons they lost to the Saiyans.

The saiyans had conquered the planet and renamed it planet vegeta after their great ruler, King vegeta.

That explains how the Saiyans reached their place in the universe.

It not was long before Frieza had control over the race, and how the legend of the Blonde Super Saiyan that Frieza's Family feared became true.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed reading this story, As much as I enjoyed writing it! People comment your opinions and how can I improve my stories!


End file.
